The Tale Of Two
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Two people not meant to fall in love, one shunned away by society, the other of this society and out of that, came a beautiful life. Vampire fantasy Sasu/Sak oneshot


**Disclamier: I do not own naruto, just the weird plot to this story.**

**c(:**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A firgure of a woman sat, leaning against a Sakura tree, her green eyes shifted up to the sky and a sigh escaped pass her small pink lips. A light breeze teased her hair and moved it back and forth, making it tickle her cheek. Looking around, the woman noted the peacefullness of the land around her, the blue sky with not a single cloud in sight and the luscious grass that swayed back and forth in the breeze. A small tugging on the woman's sleeve brought her out of her daydream, looking down, she saw a small child with auburn clolored hair and big brown eyes.

" My lady, can you please tell me and my friends a story?"

The woman giggled at the child and nodded, soon she had five more kids surrounding her and the one from before on her lap. She pondered a moment before smiling and nodding..

" I'll tell you the Tale of Two lovers, it's a true story and it happened back in my time." All the kids nodded and scooted closer to her, leaning in to hear.

" A long time ago, the world was at peace. All creatures got along, including vampires and humans, they interacted as if they were no different, but of course not all people accepted this. Many people would hurt the vampires any chance they got and they shunned them away, but that didn't stop two people from meeting. Some say it was fate that they fell in love and others say it was foolish, that a vampire and a human couldn't fall in love."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_A group of girls stood outside the door to the school, laughing amongst themselves. A group of boys came up to the girls and started to talk, but one boy stood out, he had ebony colored hair and onxy colored eyes with a body that showed years of hard work under pale skin. A blonde boy turned to the guy and grinned then turned back to the group._

_" Hey guys, I want you to meet my old friend Sasuke Uchiha!" _

_Eveybody nodded and offered him their name which he only returned with a grunt and a nod. A girl with exotic pink hair and emerald colored eyes walked up to him and gave him a tiny smile and stuck out her hand._

_" My names Haruno Sakura, I hope we could be great friends!" Sasuke stared at her and looked deep into her eyes-_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Oh, was it love at first sight?!" asked a little girl with black hair and black eyes and the other girl beside her also staring at the woman in awe. Said woman laughed and shook her head.

" Oh no, it was actually the opposite, now hush and let me get back to the story."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_After a few seconds, Sasuke scoffed and turned his head, _

_"Your annoying." Sakura dropped her hand and glared, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to eye level._

_" I hate you, you asshole!" She let go and stomped up the stairs into the building. The others shrugged and followed, but didn't notice that Sasuke was smirking to himself and he soon followed. The two tried not to cross paths, but the one day that they did, it wasnt good. _

_It was storming outside, the rain had flooded the grounds, so the principle deemed unsafe to leave, therefore locking them inside the school untill it passed. Sakura sighed and watched out the window even though she could only see the rain that pelted it. Looking at her friends across the room, she got up and slipped out the door unnoticed to everyone, but a pair of onxy colored eyes._

_Sakura reached the top of the staircase that lead to the roof and reached out to turn the doorknob. Opening the door, she was instantly hit with rain, grinning to herself she stepped out and began to dance in it. A figure leaned against the wall watching Sakura dance and it sparked an interest in him, he walked forward and stopped behind the girl that had also stopped and was just staring up into the sky._

_" You know, you'r really weird."_

_Sakura spun around and bumped her nose against Sasuke's chest, gasping she backed up and gawked at him, " When did you get up here?!"_

_Sasuke just chuckled and leaned against the railing, Sakura soon following his lead and they stood in silence, untill Sasuke broke it._

_" I'm sorry for upsetting you when we first met."_

_" Your not much of people person are you?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to him, Sasuke looked down and nodded,_

_" Not many people liked me, they always pushed me away so I learned to hate everybody."_

_" I don't see why, once you get pass the glares and the cold attitude, your not that bad." Sakura's head shot up when she heard a deep rumble beside her then a full out laugh. Sasuke was holding onto the rail and was laughing. Sakura stared at him, letting her eyes examine his features, from the smoldering balck eyes, the slope of his perfect nose down to his mouth that had small lips were his fangs stuck out-_

_Fangs? Sakura stared closer and the gasped causing Sasuke to look at her, she stood there holding her hand to her mouth and she was shaking, _

_" Your- your a vampire!" Sasuke turned his head away and began to walk away, but a small hand on his wrist prevented him from going. Turning back around he was met with wide green eyes that bore into his own onxy ones._

_" Why didn't you tell me?"_

_" You wouldn't like me then." _

_" Thats not tru-" She was cut off when Sasuke shoved her against the railing causing the cool metal to press harshly into her back._

_" What do you know?! Okay, everywhere I go, I make friends and then I feel like I can trust them, so when I tell I expect them to still be my friend, but you know what! They don't, they start to hate me and they beat me up. I dont want that happening again!"_

_By the time he got down yelling he was shaking and his head was inches away from Sakuras, _

_" Sasuke, I would never hurt you." and she leaned forward placing a light kiss on his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened then closed and he got into the kiss. Pulling away, he gave her a smile then moved and nuzzled her neck,_

_" Do you trust me?" _

_" Of course I do, Sasuke."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The woman closed her eyes and thought about the two kids, then opened them and smiled at the children infront of her.

"They soon started dating and they continued all through out school, so Sasuke decided it was time to purpose to Sakura, but one problem got in his way."

"What was it my Lady?!"

"Yeah, what was it?"

She laughed and patted the kids head before going on with the story..

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_" Are you sure of this Teme?" asked Naruto as he watched Sasuke pace his living room. Sasuke stopped and plopped down on the seat infront of Naruto._

_" I know I'mm going to ask her, but how do I tell her the other part?"_

_" You could always walk up to her and be like, Sakura I love you and I would like it if you would marry me, Oh and I also need to turn you into a vampire."_

_Sasuke stoop up and wacked him across the head, before sitting back down and watching the blonde as he held his head in pain._

_" You didn't have to hit me! Anyways, if your not going to take my advice then I'd suggest you come up with away yourself."_

_" Thanks for the help dobe" replied Sasuke saracastically_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sakura and Sasuke walked down a path in the woods with their hands entwined together in silence. Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye and watched as he nervously looked around causing Sakura to let out a light giggle. Sasuke looked at her confused then shook his head and lead her down to the edge of a lake where he sat down pulling her onto his lap._

_" Its beautiful out here." she said in awe. Sasuke stared at her then leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_" Of course I do Sasuke." _

_Nodding, he bent forward and got down on one knee, holding her hand, he slipped a ring onto her ring finger. _

_" I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you forever. Sakura, will you merry me?" he placed a light kiss on top of her finger then pulled back and looked at her. Sakura had tears running down her cheeks and she was laughing, she nodded and tackled him to the ground in a hug._

_" Of course, I'll marry you!" _

_" But-you have to let me bite you..." Sakura pulled back and looked at him funny,_

_" Wouldn't that turn me into a vampire?" He nodded and Sakura smiled, giving him a kiss on the forehead,_

_" I'll do anything if it means being with you." Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles and nuzzled her cheek, before giving her neck a lick._

_" It'll hurt a little." Sakura nodded and tilted her head to the side giving him better access._

_" Its okay, because I want to be with you forever too." Sasuke nodded and slowly sunk his fangs into her neck._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" So, did they get married and live happily ever after?"

The older woman laughed and nodded, " Yup, they got married four months after that, but that wasn't the highlight of their lives."

All the kids looked confused and nodded for her to go on.

" Nine months later, Sakura was giving birth to her and Sasuke's first and only child."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_" SASUKE UCHIHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" _

_Everybody flinched when they heard the screech from behind the hospital doors as Sakura went through labor._

_" I sure am glad I'm not Sasuke right now." said Naruto as he leaned back against his chair. Hinata giggled and laid her head against his chest._

_xX inside the hospital room Xx_

_" Okay, Mrs Uchiha I can see the head, I just need one more push and then you can rest." _

_Sakura groaned and pushed, squeezing Sasuke's hand as his face contorted into pain,_

_"AHHHHH!" soon after a babies cry echoed inside the room._

_" Congratulations, It's a girl!" The doctor handed Sakura the baby, Sasuke leaned over Sakura and held the babys hand with his finger._

_" She's beautiful, looks like you Sasuke." It was true, the baby had little truufles of black hair and later on in the night when it opened her eyes, a stunning green stared back at the proud parents._

_" What should we name her?" Sasuke watched the baby the smiled_

_" Hana. Hana Uchiha"_

_" Welcome to the family Hana Uchiha."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Aww, thats so cute! Was she a daddys girl?"

" Yup, Hana Uchiha was her dads pride and joy. She always cared about what he thought, infact, I remember a time when Hana was four and she thought her dad was going to hate her."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Hana stood beside her mother at the park, she watched as kids gathered and played in the sandbox. She wanted to join so badly, turning she pulled her mother's sleeve._

_" Mommy, can I go play with the other kids, please?" Sakura nodded and ushered her ahead before going and sitting on a bench, engaging in a conversation with the other mothers._

_Hana walked over to the other kids timidly, "Uh, can I please play with you?" _

_The other kids looked at Hana, saw that she looked friendly and nodded. Hana eagerly sat down and began playing with the kids, she had fun with her new friends, they were funny and nice. One of the girls was saying something and had said something funny causing everybody to laugh, including Hana._

_" Your a vampire!" Hana looked around and saw all the kids in a huddle, the next thing she knew, they were pelting her with rocks._

_" Oww, please stop, that hurts." _

_The girl from before came up and shoved her, causing Hana's knee to catch the side of the sandbox and her to fall forward, scrapping her face up. Sakura came running and picked up the crying Hana and glared at the kids. She turned and began walking home, rubbing Hana's back trying to stop the crying._

_When they got home, Sakura sat Hana down and went into the kitchen to start some lunch. Hana got up and began to head for her room, but she passed her dads office first where he sat talking to his friends, Neji and Naruto. He saw her and asked her to come to him, she hesitated but soon went in. _

_" Hana what happened to you?" _

_Hana stood a little aways from her father with her hands behind her back and told him the story with her head to the ground. _

_" Daddy, I'm sorry!" Sasuke looked confused, " But it's not your fault."_

_" No, my pants," she showed him her pants that had a small rip in the knee, " I ruined grandma's pants that she had when she was little. Please dont hate me." She dropped to the ground and covered her head with her hands. Sasuke got up and grabbed her hands gently, pulling her up and placing her crying self in his lap, trying to sooth her._

_" It's okay Hana, Im more worried about you then the clothes, now let me clean up them scratches of yours."_

_Later that night, Sasuke and Sakura placed Hana in her bed and gave her a goodnights kiss. _

_" I love you mommy and daddy." They smiled and said it back before heading out the door. Sasuke turned back around and smiled,_

_" Hana."_

_" Yes daddy?"_

_" I could never hate you." and with that he closed the door leaving a smiling Hana to sleep._

_When Sasuke walked into the bedroom, he saw Sakura hunched over on the bed holding the pants Hana was wearing earlier._

_" Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura looked up and smiled before going back to what she was doing._

_" I'm sewing up the hole in these pants so Hana doesn't feel bad." Sasuke smirked and leaned over the side of the bed, planting a kiss on her forhead._

_" I love you Sakura." _

_"I love you too."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Thats so cute!"

"What happened to Hana?"

Tha woman laughed and smiled, " Hana grew up and got married to the Hyuuga's son, Hinshie. She was still close to her family and she too had a family, one daughter and one son."

The lady looked at all the kids as the got excitied amongst themselves, she remembered when she used to be like that.

" And thats the Tale of Two lovers, I think you all should be heading home soon, wouldn't want your parents worrying about you."

The kids nodded and thanked her before setting off in different directions into the setting sun. She sighed and leaned back, relaxing.

" You always have to tell them that story don't you?"

The woman looked up and at the firgure that came around the tree, a male in his thirties, the woman just laughed.

"I just can'ty help myself."

The man leaned over and placed a kiss on the womans forhead and played with a lock of her black hair, pulling back, he stood up and offered her his hand.

" Come on, we need to pick up the kids at your parents house." The woman grabbed his hand and stood, she smiled and entwined her fingers with his.

" I love you."

" I love you too, Hana."

" Hinshie, try not to provoke daddy by calling him granpa Sasuke, you know how he is about his age."

" Yes dear."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I dont know, just something that came to mind, a little random...**

**Reviews are welcomed as well as flames**

**Thanks for reading **

**c(:**


End file.
